


Loved By All

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Sad, Spider-Man: Homecoming Spoilers, gender neutral reader, kinda angsty, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: You (a gender neutral reader) comfort Peter after that fateful day on the ferry when Tony takes away his suit.





	Loved By All

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by @storytellersun : “I don’t deserve to be loved”
> 
> Gender neutral cuz why not? Didn't see a reason for pronouns even.
> 
> Do not copy or repost my work without my permission.

Just because you didn’t see Peter come home in the baggy NYC shirt, doesn’t mean that you can’t tell something is wrong. When you come over that night, you notice right away.

You came over because he hadn’t been answering your texts and you had been worried something terrible had happened. When you called the apartment, May told you that Peter was home and in his room. The sadness in her voice all but pleaded that you come over too. You come over with a backpack full of snacks and video games and movies. Peter did the same for you all the time, especially when you were sick.

“He’s right in there. Didn’t touch his dinner either,” May informs you.

“What happened?”

“I’ll let him tell you if he wants.”

You knock on the door and all you hear is a groan, then finally,

“I said I’m not hungry May.”

As Peter sits up on his bed, he freezes when he sees you standing in the doorway.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t answering my texts, silly. I brought snacks but I guess you’re not hungry? What’s going on?” Despite his claim, when you sit on Peter’s bed, he digs into your backpack for a bag of Oreos.

“I lost the Stark Scholarship,” He explains as he lays back on his side, head resting on his pillow and an Oreo in his mouth.

“Is that what you told May?” You can see the tears brimming in his eyes. There was something else. You rub his shoulder to relax him. He winced as all his feelings start to bubble up to the surface.

“You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.” You promise. “I was Spider-Man. I was on that ferry today.” Having seen the footage on the tv, panic surges through you at knowing he’d been in danger.

“Are you okay? Did you get hurt? Wait, why did you say you were Spider-man? Not are?”

“Because I’m not Spider-Man anymore.” Peter sniffles and tries to keep a straight face. This is likely the first time he’s admitting this out loud. It’s all so real now.

“How does that happen? Did you lose your powers or something?”

“Might as well have. Tony Stark took my suit. He says I’m not worthy of it. I’m not a hero.”

“Hey, that’s not true! If you were, Spiderman you still are. Mr. Stark can’t take that away from you. You did an amazing thing today. You saved so many people. You are a hero. New York loves you.”

**“I don’t deserve to be loved.”**

“Peter Parker, you know that’s not true! You have great friends and an aunt who adores you so much that she constantly worries about you and now I know she has a reason to be.” 

Peter chuckles and rolls over onto his back. He brushes oreo crumbs off his shirt. You reach out to brush a lock of his wavy brown hair away from his brow. 

“And you have me,” you say with a warm smile. “You are a hero…a superhero…it’ll just take some time to get your foot back in the door so that you’re out there helping people again. And until then, you’ve got me by your side to remind you. You are loved, Peter Parker. By the city, by your classmates, your aunt, your friends and if there’s one thing I’m sure of, you’re loved by me.” You reach out to hold his hand and Peter squeezes your fingers in return.


End file.
